Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter
by RaposaLilith
Summary: This takes place after the Next Chapter for the DS. It has a little bit for everyone, too. Mari Jowee fans, Mayor fans, Wilfre/Salem fans, and maybe Mike gets a girl!
1. Then She Tells Me This is Not the End

Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter

I suggest you finish the second game before reading, as there are some serious spoilers. This takes place at the end of the first game. I was so infuriated with their ending, I decided to fix it. Happy Reading! :) You should probably know about my hero, and the Creator. By the way, I named the village Sakitoto.

Creator- Female, unknown in appearance. Some say she appears like her most recent hero, but no one knows for sure. She was hesitant to battle Wilfre, because she cares for all her Raposa, but in the end, Wilfre's murders, lies and cheats led her to kill him.

Lilith- A female hero with probably too epic a name. w Originally, she was a human like version of the Creator, glasses, short blonde hair, and blue jeans and blue T-Shirt. She has kept some memories of this time, but over time she has forgotten, her hair has lengthened, Raposa ears have sprouted from her head, and paws replace hands and feet, although she wears shoes, which cover that fact. She glows lightly. Some say she is the Creator's essence.

Chapter One: Then She Tells Me This is Not the End

The village was bright with color, and dark portals opened constantly, a sign of Wilfre's defeat, releasing the remaining villagers from Wilfre's dark dungeons. Every villager gathered around the Eternal Flame, a crowd of scared, hesitant faces.

"This is it." Mari said. She kept a strong, clear tone, her stance not hesitant at all; however, she choked a little when she spoke, and tears of fear lighted her eyes.

Lilith spoke up. "This place was created for a reason. We can't destroy it."

"Aye. I'm agreeing with her, Captain Mari. Let's stop, we don't have to continue."

"We don't have to do this, Mari. We saved this world, why must we end it? " Isaac concluded, stepping towards her.

"Yes we do!" Mari yelled, almost losing her structure. "You know we do." She added softly. A blurry figure appeared behind Lilith, a glorious echo of the heroine's look; she and Lilith were crying gently. Isaac stepped back, and Mari entered the center of the huge circle.

"...Creator, we are ready." She said, and a look of hopelessness spread across her face, she put her head down. All the Raposa then looked expectantly towards the sky, and the green Eternal Flame burst forth with new life.

All over the world, families clung to each other as the world flashed white, their Mayors offering only knowledge of what was to come, not willing to let a comforting lie escape their mouths.

When the flash ended, Heather ran to Jowee and hugged his leg. "Jowee, make this stop. I'm scared, I don't wanna do this!"

Jowee couldn't bring himself to tell his surrogate little sister it would be okay, because he knew it wouldn't. "We can't stop, Heather, but I'm scared too. We have to do this, I'm here for you." Heather started bawling, joining other Raposa children in utter fear.

Mike had enough of not knowing. "Mari, tell me what you saw to make you do this."

Mari walked over to him. "He showed me you, Mike, he showed me you."

_Mari remembered being in Wilfre's chamber, a portal showing her Mike in a coma, an older sister crying over his bed. Mari ran, and Wilfre said,"All a trick, Mari... your father...the Creator." _

There was a second flash of white, and everyone hugged their loved ones, including Mari, who hugged Jowee and Heather. Every Raposa closed their eyes tight, unable to look, silent tears streaming down their faces. Samuel stood alone, and said, "She tells me this is not the end." The Creator had spoken to him. Lilith stood protectively in front of the Raposa, and when she faded away, the Raposa knew what had to happen. The Creator watched in horror as every Raposa faded from existence, leaving Mike alone. It began to rain, the Creator's tears staining the land.

Mike was taken to a blank place, where a voice unknown said, "What do you remember about that day?" Heather walked up to Mike.

"It was dark and raining." She said.

"Good, what else?"

"Thick black smoke."

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"I was holding on to him."

"Could you draw us a picture of what happened?" The drawing appeared, though it told nothing and was inaccurate.

"I see... thank you."

Darkness appeared, drowning everything from sight, and Heather said, "Creator, just bxrnu acck i i gggitl bfarr uo em." She continued. "Just bring my little brother back to me."

The Creator saw a family walking away from a festival... driving through the woods...laughing and talking...bright lights, a mother looking back at her children... an impact between two cars... a girl holding her brother, holding Mike... an overturned car, thick smoke, rain pouring... two lifeless, relaxed hands... a girl with a bandaged face... crying by her brother resting on a bed... Mike opening his eyes... hugging Heather... two stuffed animals who looked like Mari and Jowee. She cried at the loss, the reality, and began to doubt her own existence.

Raposa Pov

Lilith, the hero destined to save the Raposa, faded away. The Raposa cowered in terror, Mari and Jowee were crouched down on the ground, Heather at Jowee's knee. Their eyes were tightly shut, tears of fear streaming down their faces. Nothing happened. Slowly, Mari opened one eye, and shut it quickly, afraid of what she might see. Samuel was just standing there, as if nothing was wrong. Mari opened both eyes, stopped crying, and stood. Jowee and Heather looked up and did the same.

"True darkness has come. The power of corruption is greater than you think." Said Samuel. Slowly, the clustered Raposa families stood, wiping away tears and staring up at the sky. The world darkened, purple and black clouds quickly replacing the endless expanse of blue.

"This is not the end..." Mari echoed Samuel's words.

Dr. Cure looked with worry at the fast moving clouds. Trying to get away from the situation, she led several Raposa away to clean the portal's shadow goo off of them.

"Could Wilfre have survived a second time? He was already weakened..." Mari guessed.

"No. But the Creator has left you." Said a familiar voice. Mari turned to see the Mayor walking up to her.

"Daddy! You're okay, but how? You faded away, Dr. Cure claimed you were dead!" Mari said, excited as she ran to her father.

"All in good time, my little Rapo."

She stopped mid-way to her father, when she saw half his body was pure shadow. "D-dad?" She took a step back. "You're... half sh-shadow...."

"It was Wilfre's fault, you see, he stabbed me with a blade made of pure shadow, and to top it off, it was poisoned with shadow goo. That led to my... deformity."

"Well, since you're alive, I guess your the Mayor again!" Mari said with relief. The mayor smirked.

"Mari, I think that is an unwise decision." Samuel approached. "You mustn't make such rash choices-" The Mayor frowned.

"Shut up, Samuel. I'm the Mayor, it's my choice." Mari snapped.

"It won't be your choice for long."

Mari stormed off to the village hall.

"Raposa of Sakitoto Village! I, Mayor Mari, hold a meeting to discuss what is going on."

The villagers gathered, Jowee, Heather, and the Mayor standing beside Mari. "Wilfre has been defeated, however, I believe the Creator has left us again." The Mayor nodded his head in solemn agreement. "But I know it's not her fault deep down." The Mayor frowned. "It also seems that our hero, Lilith, has fallen. I'm not sure what has happened to her, if she is alive or not, but in case we don't see her again, remember the last thing she did: stand protectively in front of us. And, I must say something about Wilfre, he was a good Raposa. Towards the end, he became corrupted, but he did want to protect us. He was a good friend of my Father, and when he betrayed us, my Dad was very upset. I don't know why we have made it this far, but I know we must keep going if that is what fate has decided. Tomorrow, we will have two funerals, one for Wilfre, and the other for Lilith. Try to pray to the Creator, and maybe she will return." Mari took a breath, and added, "Pirate Beard, Crazy Barks, I want the both of you to give the news to Mayor Click, Mayor Rose, and King Miney." She walked away, signaling Jowee to follow her.

She went to their secret beach, and sat down on the soft, white sand. Jowee sat next to her, and they listened to the waves together.


	2. This is Where We Say Goodbye

Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter

I don't own drawn to life, nor do I own Light of My Life, I guessed at the lyrics. I do own original characters/original plot ideas. Sorry if I switch Wilfre/Salem frequently. This is what my character's weapons look like.

Weapons:

Legendary Sword: A large, gold sword with a curved blade. The hilt has a curve design, and many jewels are imbedded in it.

Slasher: A grey sword/sai combo weapon. It has a yellow spiral, the creator's holy symbol.

Shooter: Grey gun with yellow spiral and matching bullets.

Slinger: Yellow Spiraled grey sword on a spring-y handle.

Snow Gun: Crossbow that shoots snowballs.

Acorn Gun: Looks like a sword, but is really a, gasp, acorn gun!

Starfish Thingy: A gun-thing.

Chapter Two: This is Where We Say Goodbye!

_"It's all a trick, Mari... your father, he... the Creator." Salem said to Mari. A sword came slashing down, sending Salem flying, and the entire world spinning. When it settled, Mari saw the Mayor, his eyes kind, despite the fact that one was shadow, then, he turned into a shadow covered Wilfre, and sent a blast of black towards Mari, and everything became dark._

Mari woke up in a cold sweat. The morning mist was thick in the air, the sun peaking out between clouds ever so slightly. She put on a black dress and veil, and stepped outside, heading towards the beach. She waited at Village Hall for the other Raposa, and they continued to the shore to find the turtle waiting for them. They stepped aboard, and Jowee handed Mari a few tissues, and they headed to Watersong, a place Lilith had loved, and the first place Wilfre had gone. The Raposa of Sakitoto appeared to be a swath of shadow, all dressed in black. When Watersong came into sight, the sun had been covered yet again by the purple-black clouds, and a heavy rain fell. They met up with the other villagers, Mari instantly recognized Mayor Rose, Mayor Click, and King Miney, Watersong was crowded with grieving Raposa. Heather and the other children tried to grieve quietly, but choked sobs and hiccups escaped them.

"I'll wait on the turtle." Said the Mayor, and Mari was hurt at the fact he wasn't coming. A Raposa from each village carried both coffins, inside one was Lilith's weapons, the Legendary Sword imbedded on the top. Nothing was inside Wilfre's. The Raposa gathered by the waterway, and Mari spoke.

"We do not know either of these two are dead, and may a tiny spark of hope forever stay in your hearts, but if these two aren't coming back, they will at least be honored."

Mayor Rose stood by the two coffins and began to sing.

"_My song, let my voice fill this room one more time,_

_Rehearse this line by line, until I'm out of time,_

_My son, can you see our troubles have run high?_

_This is where we draw the line, this is where we say goodbye!_

_You know what I want. What I want, believe it or not, I've alreadly got._

_And I know I've got to go away, but I know its all going to be okay._

_'Cause I know we'll never be apart, and all this is is a brand new start._

_And you'll wake up, my darling, with a light on your face._

_And my tears will all dry up when you see the change._

_As you grow up you'll realize this is your time to shine!_

_You'll be the light of my life. The light of my life..._

_The light of my life!"_

The Raposa set the coffins down onto two separate boats. The rain suddenly stopped completely, drops stopping and dissipating in mid air. A cloud of purple smoke appeared on Wilfre's coffin. When it cleared, it revealed Salem.

"Salem!" Cried Mayor Rose angrily.

"Wilfre!" Mari and Jowee exclaimed in unison.

"What did you do to Daddy to make him like this, Wilfre?!" Mari stepped forward.

"You will pay for stealing my voice!" Mayor Rose stepped beside Mari, Click and King Miney soon joining the line of leaders.

"You ruined our society!" Click and Miney looked for spare weapons they could borrow.

"Enough! I'm not here to answer questions or play petty revenge games. I'm not here to fight." He said, and stepped back.

"You're still weak from the last battle!" Exclaimed Jowee, pointing an accusing finger at Salem. Salem stepped back another step, and turned, realizing he was on the edge of the coffin.

"But I'm not dead, for one!" He suddenly looked a tad nervous, as if the water may be safer for him. "Mari, show us the Book of Life!" He pointed a paw at Mari.

"You'll just take it! C'mon, we can finish him now, while he can't fight us!" Said King Miney. Pirate Beard tossed Jowee a sword from his belt. Jowee drew it.

Salem looked as if he was scared, but not wanting to show it. Finally, he swallowed his pride in an attempt to relax the angry Raposa. "Please, just show the book, Mari! I don't want to fight!"

"Jowee." Mari whispered something to him when he walked over. Jowee hopped onto Wilfre's coffin, and pointed the sword at Salem. Salem tried to back up again, almost fell, and regained his balance. He gulped.

"No tricks, Wilfre, and I won't have to hurt you." Said Jowee, not moving his sword. Mari pulled out the Book of Life, raised it up with one hand, and held it tightly.

"Now, I have one thing to say: don't rely on the Book of Life, it may very well end up the Book of Death." With that, Salem drew his cloak up over his face, and with another puff of smoke, dissapeared.

They pulled Wilfre's coffin out of the boat, and set Lilith's sailing. The Raposa sooned walked away to return home, but Mari and Mayor Rose stayed.

"This is where we say goodbye." Said Mayor Rose, her eyes teared up, and the rain began to fall once more.

The room was shrouded in darkness, dark clouds passing by constantly. Heather's voice echoed through the room, but only light muffles broke the Creator's unconscious state. It did not awaken her.

"Creator... pwease...help us... help the waposa." Heather's prayer was able to reach some one, though: Lilith.

"Heather, I can hear you. Have Mari hold a prayer session... I can't get out, help me." Lilith echoed. Heather could sense a vague presence, but it quickly faded. "Please, Heather..."

Heather awakened from her trance-like state of prayer, Lilith's words clear in her mind. "Mawi! Mawi!" Heather yelled as soon as she left Jowee's house. Mari, hearing Heather's frantic words, rushed to her, and Heather explained. It was sundown before Lilith heard anymore.

"Lilith, we have complete faith in your power. Find your inner strength, remember, become a separate entity. Remember restoring the Book of Life, remember. Search through the hidden nooks in your mind, break free." This time, Jowee spoke, the Raposa echoing him in their heads. Just at the village's front gate, Salem stood, echoing the prayer himself.

"Help me! I.. can't.. do this!" Lilith's voice called out from the sky.

Salem knew he needed to pray with his own sincerity, but the Raposa would surely finish him if he walked to the Village Hall.

"Wilfre." It was Samuel's voice. Wilfre, taken aback, turned. "I know your reasons, but let me tell you this: cowardice can be a fate worse than death. May I ask, why don't you go to your true form?" Wilfre was at first insulted, then relaxed.

Wilfre would have never admitted this at any other time, but he trusted Samuel. He wasn't considered a friend, but more of an ally. "I am too weak. The time of shadow has faded, this is all I have."

"I see. So, if you have little to no power, why do you selfishly protect your life? If you do die, who would you want to die as, a noble hero who sacrificed himself, or a coward?"

Wilfre was at first shocked, then he realized how true those words were. He walked towards the main part of the village, leaving Samuel behind him. Salem brushed through the crowds, and gasps, accusations, and cries of terror, anger, or sadness soon followed. Jowee drew his sword when Salem neared Mari. He got too close for Jowee or Mari's comfort, and Jowee slashed the blade at Salem, tearing his cloak. Salem didn't flinch.

Jowee didn't make a second attack. Salem looked at the villagers, and made his prayer to Lilith. "I am weak now, my time for evil has long passed. I have realized I cannot save the Raposa with my previous ways, my strength cannot regrow. I doubt I will ever be forgiven, and I don't deserve to be. Lilith, with my remaining strength-"

"He's tricking you! Kill him!" The cry came from the Mayor. "He killed me, he caused so much pain and trouble! He deserves to die!" The Mayor relaxed. "But first, let him continue. I want to hear his words."

Salem continued. "Lilith, with my remaining strength, I give you the power to break free, to free yourself from the Creator's denial." Wilfre collasped. Dr. Cure rushed over to him, and began checking his pulse. "Goodbye... I am sorry... for my wrongs."

"He's... he's dead." Said Dr. Cure solemnly.

Samuel smiled beneath his hood, but not because of Wilfre's death, but _how_ he died.

Lilith, upon Salem's final gift, fought with all her might to break away. Her powers faded, and she became human, but she was free. "Thank you, Wilfre." She broke away from the Creator's dark denial, and she shrank to the size of Mike. She floated down from the sky, and fell the last few feet. Joy spread through the village upon her return, and her coffin with her weapons were fished from Watersong's canal.

Wilfre had a funeral, but no one sang, and no one grieved; except for the Mayor, who placed a bouquet of roses on Wilfre's coffin. "You have atoned for what you have done to me." He paused, looked to the sky, and whispered, "But _she_ hasn't."

Mari had a dream that night.

_Salem stood in front of Mari. "It's all a trick, Mari, I've got... your father, he... the Creator." Wilfre dissapated._

Mari woke up with a gasp, and realized she didn't hear all of Wilfre's words.


	3. Wish he were here cause weve got to talk

Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter

If you think Salem/Wilfre is too good, it's probably my love for him (lol, I'm a fangirl) and the fact that he _was_ trying to help the Raposa. And if you think the Mayor is being out of character, "All in good time, my little Rapo." :) And yes, I'm using the DTL song lyrics for meh chapter titles, 'cause they, like, fit.

Chapter Three: Wish he were here, 'cause we've got to talk

_Salem stood before Mari once again. "How do you still tell me more if you're dead, Wilfre?" Asked Mari._

_"I have unfinished business, you. That's the only thing keeping me 'alive'." He replied._

_"What about Mike, I haven't seen him for a while?"_

_"I'm not sure. But I must tell you this... It's all a trick, Mari, I've got to tell you, your father, he... the Creator."_

_"He what?" Mari shrieked, pulled at her hair, and took a step towards Wilfre._

_"He..." Wilfre dissolved once more._

_"No, tell me, first!"_

Mari woke up, not as surprised as the first few times. There was a frantic knock at her door. Mari hurried out of bed, put on her day clothes, and rushed over. When she opened the door and rubbed her eyes, she realized what was wrong. The world was being covered slowly by shadow. Jowee, Heather, and a Raposa-sized Lilith stood by the door.

"The Mayor is gone." Lilith announced, fear dripping into her voice.

"What?!" Mari looked shocked.

"He left." Jowee frowned.

"Samuel wants to talk wiff us!" Heather said. "He's at Viwage Hall."

They hurried to the hall, fear gripping them as the shadow grew ever closer. When they reached Samuel, they found him nervous, sweating, and shaking.

"What's going on, Samuel?" Mari said, panic dominating her voice.

"The Creator has blocked off all contact, she seriously doubts her existence and the existence of the Raposa." He pointed to the edge of the village, where shadow filled the scene. "The whole world is turning to shadow. It will leak farther into our village soon, unless we can reach the Creator. But, Mari, for shadow to exist, it must have a source of evil that is stained by shadow."

"But Wilfre's dead!" Mari yelled.

"So who does that leave, Mari?" Samuel knew, but he wanted Mari to figure it out for herself.

"Heath-" Mari stopped when she saw the other half of Heather's face was normal. Mari began to cry at the realization.

"You need to sleep. It's the only way we will know." Samuel reached out to comfort Mari, but she slapped his paw and ran home, and cried herself to sleep.

The village could only pray, even Lilith, that this would somehow work out. But the Creator couldn't hear.

_Salem had his back to Mari. "You can't avoid me now Salem, tell me." Mari said and turned him around to face her._

_"I need to tell you now." Salem said with urgency, and Mari waited. "It's all a trick, Mari, I've got to tell you, your father, he tricked the Creator." Mari was prepared for anything but that. _

_"No, you liar!" Mari lunged at Salem, but he turned into Mike and faded away before she could reach him._

Mari woke up with the feeling of dried tears on her cheeks. The cold streaks were soon replaced by hot tears and a lump in Mari's throat. She knew she had to talk to Mike, and then, when she walked outside, the shadow had crept further, and every Raposa looked uneasy. She rushed to the nearest Raposa she could find, Dr. Cure. "Dr. Cure, where is Mike?" Mari said, but there was only determination in her voice. Dr. Cure pointed to a tree, where Mike sat on a low branch, looking uneasy and upset.

Mari rushed over to him, and said, "Mike, you are our last hope. You have to tell her what happened to you, it's our only chance to awaken her." Mike let a few tears stream down his cheeks before he hopped down and agreed to speak.

"Creator!" Mike boomed. "Heed my words!" Rain was falling quickly, and shadow was thick. "You have been tricked by the one you trusted, the Mayor himself! _This_ is real life, Creator. When the car wrecked, I was the only one still alive, and even I was nearing my time. You saw me and felt mercy, so you brought me here. If you think this isn't real, then you are a fool. Everyone here and beyond has thoughts and fears, goals and loves. If you allow that to end, then what kind of Creator are you?" The Creator heard, and light leaked through the clouds, a thin beam shone on each Raposa. The light that shown on Lilith expanded, and she grew in height, her hair lengthened, she reclaimed her Raposa-like features. A glowing image of her floated down from the heavens, and merged with her. She began to glow extremely brightly, and the Raposa once again looked hopeful.

Mari frowned, and walked, tearfully to her house, sat on the front step and said, "I wish you were here, Dad, 'cause we've got to talk. I have to talk to you."

"Mari, I'm here, my little Rapo." The Mayor returned, only his once kind eyes were now cruel and twisted. An evil smile curved beneath his mustache.

"Dad, why?"

He smirked, but made no response.

"Tell me, now."

"Lilith, be swift!" It was the other Raposa leaders, they carried Lilith's great sword. Mayor Rose told Lilith they fished it out of the canal. Samuel stood with them, next to Jowee and Heather.

"The time of shadow is here, Lilith, you must defeat it once and for all." Samuel had great urgency in his voice. Droplets of shadow edged up Heather's feet. "The shadow is drawn to her-"

"And it's my fault." It was Mike's voice. "If I wasn't here, Wilfre wouldn't have formed himself, he wouldn't have scarred Heather." He began to tear up. "If I was dead, Wilfre wouldn't have formed shadow to stop this whole thing. All of this wouldn't have happened, it would all be happy, normal, perfect." Lilith reached a comforting paw to him, but he pushed her away. "I will fight with you, give me your Slasher."

The Mayor's eyes flashed sad and regretful, then returned to the cruel, heartless ones. "This "creator" of yours is not who you think she is. She is an evil, heartless fool, I would make a better one." Mari's lip curled at the disrespect with which he talked about the Creator.

"Mari! Get away from him, quickly!" Lilith cried out, followed by Mike and the small team of Raposa. Only the leaders remained behind. She had her Legendary Sword drawn.

There was a crackle of thunder, and in a dark flash of black, shadow smoke surrounded the small group of Raposa. Mike drew the Slasher. Mari refused to move, and stepped towards the Mayor. One of Heather's arms became stained with shadow, and she whimpered.

The Mayor continued. "A _true_ Creator wouldn't have allowed Wilfre to tear the Book of Life and betray us. I decided to give her a chance, perhaps that wasn't her fault, but Wilfre's instead. Then, she left us, abandoned us. I wanted to get my revenge, but take care of this village, too. So, I went through the Book of Life, and found secrets not meant for Raposa to abuse. The Creator's power and immortality." Lilith's blue eyes became wide. "That, and the power I recieved when Wilfre stabbed me with a shadow knife. I am here to take my rightful place as Creator, and rid the world of her selfishness." The Mayor began to float, and shadow spread from beneath him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Want to walk out from the trouble I'm in

Drawn to Life: The Final Chapter

Sorry if this story is over too quickly, but I hope you enjoyed it, here is the dramatic final chapter! Jowee 3 Mari 4evur!!!! ^w^

Chapter Four: And I Want to Walk Out From the Trouble I'm In

The Mayor's shadows quickly blocked the small group's escape, shadows gathered around Heather, and the other leaders tried to calm the Raposa to no avail.

"Jowee...!!" Heather squashed a glob of black that edged towards her, only to have it stain her more. _If I don't get out of here, I'll be a shadow wapo!_

"Heather, don't worry!" Jowee picked up Heather as fast as he could, and globs of shadow, desperate for more power, circled Jowee, but could not reach the half-shadow Raposa he held.

"Daddy, please stop this madness!" Mari shrieked at her Father, tears quickly racing down her face.

"Not until this good-for-nothing Creator of yours is long dead!" He went to laugh, and suddenly realization displayed itself on his face. _Am I doing what's best for the village...? Yes, you fool of a Mayor, I am! _The expression dissapeared, and he sent out more shadow.

"Mike, time is of the essence, are you ready?" Lilith looked at Mike with a determined smile.

"I think-" He went to reply, but a burst of light came down from the sky, and enveloped the two. Samuel smiled. The two heroes glowed, and they both felt new power. Mike felt as Lilith would on a normal day, and shadows dissolved beneath Lilith's glow. The yellow spiral flashed in front of them, and they charged the Mayor, together. The mayor soon saw the confrontation, and sent out shadow Baki to stop them. Rows upon rows of the shadow rodents formed between Lilith, Mike, and the Mayor. Mike slashed through three of them, and their remaining whisps floated away. "I am ready!"

Lilith smirked and charged to the middle of the first wave. She sliced and hacked through the Baki, and realized she had caused herself to become surrounded. "Mike!" She yelled with panic, and Mike tried to slash his way to her, but it was slow progress. A Baki leaped up and bit her paw, making her drop her sword. She punched at the Bakis that climbed up her, biting, but it merely stunned them. They quickly recovered from her glow, briefly revealing the regular Bakis underneath. They forced her to the ground; Mike hacked faster. They soon overwhelmed her, but Lilith managed to reach up a paw through the thick cluster of biting, shadow covered Bakis, and yelled,"By the Creator's radience!" Her glow strengthened enough to destroy the Bakis on her, and gave her time to stand and get her sword. She stood, weakened and tattered, all her limbs except for her head and torso were that of a mannequin's.

Samuel prayed for her protection. "A mannequin she will soon be, Creator, protect her, or she will slowly return to her original form." Lilith stared with worry at one slightly gnawed mannequin arm. Another yellow spiral flashed, and Lilith was given a small health potion, the liquid was red inside, oddly, there was a yellow spiral on the bottle. Even though the Creator's holy symbol hadn't ever appeared there before, she gulped it down, and her limbs restored around the time Mike reached her.

"Are you okay?" Mike muttered between breathes.

"I think so." Lilith panted a little, and the two charged back to the fight. Back to back, they slashed, sliced and hacked through the reamaining Bakis, Lilith focusing to keep her glow strong enough to weaken their shadow-coated foes. Soon, only two Baki remained, and they were destroyed with a stomp. Lilith pointed her sword at the Mayor, and Mike pointed his slasher at him. The Mayor glared down at them, then laughed maniacally. He shot a vine of shadow between the two, slicing both of their arms. Lilith expected her arm to be wooden again, but instead, there was simply blood. She was no longer a mannequin behind her appearance. The vine, however, continued to the group of Raposa, and wrapped itself around Samuel. The Mayor pulled it back to him, and smiled. The three Raposa, looked at the Mayor with shock and fear. Lilith and Mike froze.

"Lilith, Mike! You have to save Samuel!" Mari and Jowee called out, Heather covered her eyes.

"Drop your weapons, now." The Mayor commanded, and he formed another vine, only this one held a shadow dagger at the end. "He doesn't have the Creator's immortality." The two heroes instantly dropped their weapons. The Mayor's grin became crazed, and a thought shouted at him from the depths of his mind, _You're about to kill the one you vowed to protect!_ He ignored it. It was a past life, a different him, this was who he was now. With that, he sent the dagger straight towards Samuel's heart. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Samuel!" Lilith cried in terror. The dagger edged closer. Jowee charged, Heather on his back, he had no clue why, but he had to protect Samuel. Jowee tripped, sending Heather onto the shadow covered ground. Shadows surrounded Heather as the knife was only inches away...

Samuel grabbed the hilt. Everyone's mouths gaped, and Samuel slashed through the Mayor's shadow vine, and began to fall. As he fell, a necklace revealed itself from beneath his cloak, at the end, was a yellow spiral. The Mayor shot another shadow vine after him.

"If he falls, he's a goner, and he's doomed if the Mayor hits him with that vine!" Mari said, closing her eyes shut tightly. Jowee scooped Heather back up, only to look with dismay at the only thing that wasn't covered in shadow: her right ear.

"Joweeee..." Heather whimpered.

Suddenly, Samuel's fall slowed, and the necklace began to glow, dissovling half of the Mayor's shadow vine. Samuel landed on his feet, and rolled up one sleeve, on it, was a tatoo of a blue spiral. Interest spread through everyone, including the Mayor.

"All in good time." Samuel said, and stepped to his left, a shadow vine piercing where he last stood. At that point he lost all composure, and began frantically running and tripping back towards the group. When he got to safety, he watched the shadow dagger dissolve beneath his necklace's glow.

Lilith and Mike, seeing the Raposa back to their little safe spot, picked up their weapons. Lilith, Mike, and most other Raposa felt a sudden burning on their shoulder, but ignored it. Weapons pointed at the Mayor, the two heroes waited for an opening, everything went still. At every noise and movement, somebody jumped half their height. Then, the Mayor shot a flurry of shadow vines down at the heroes. In a puff of smoke, Lilith changed into a spider. The blue spider had a mop of blonde hair and glasses, large fangs protruding from her mouth. She hissed with a challenge in her tone, and shot a web onto a vine, climbing it quickly. Mike copied her by jumping into the air, grabbing a vine, and pulling himself up. Lilith went back to her regular form, and charged up the vine, towards the Mayor. Mike noticed her plan, and ran up his vine. The Mayor's eyes went wide, the heroes only meters away...

He retracted the vines, and the two heroes, moving like one, leapt into air, and swung their blades.

It hit the mark.

The Mayor fell towards the ground, and shot one final shadow vine towards the heroes.

"Mike, watch out!" Lilith cried, but the shadow vine pierced Mike in the shoulder, and sent him flying toward the ground. Lilith landed with ease, luckily, the Mayor landed in a bush. Mike wasn't so lucky. Lilith, by instinct, rushed towards the Mayor's side. He looked as if to shoot another vine at her.

"Mayor, please. Stop this madness. You were meant to _protect _this village, and you could have just killed a villager." _Mike._ Lilith thought at her villager reference.

The Mayor did not send out a vine, but still looked as though he might. "The Creator wouldn't have abandoned us, she wouldn't have let Wilfre-"

"She doesn't control us, we control ourselves. She did make a terrible mistake, but so did Wilfre, so did you." Lilith continued, and her glow strengthed. The Mayor's shadow began to dissolve. Lilith smiled as if she had just invented cheese. The Mayor smiled with no hostility as the shadow melted away. The fog cleared, the sky brightened, and all of Heather's shadow dissipated. Helping the Mayor walk, Lilith went back to the group, and remembered Mike. She gave the Mayor a fast piggy-back ride as she rushed towards Mike, Dr. Cure huddled over him. Lilith half dropped, half put down the Mayor, and hurried to Mike.

"What's going on, Dr. Cure?" Lilith asked frantically.

"The fall broke his back, and he's losing blood quickly." Dr. Cure blurted out. "The shadow is like... a poison. A poison that I don't have an antidote for. I don't think he's going to make it." She looked worried to the maximum.

"Creator... help... me..." Mike whispered feebly.

_The thick black smoke made it impossible to breath. It rained thickly, and Mike laid in the mud next to his motionless parents and dying sister. "Mike... if you... pray... you'll be okay..." That was the last thing his sister said._

_Mike decided to do what his sister said, the mud sticking to his hair and getting into his wounds. "God... Creator... whoever you are... help me..." His wounds healed, and he soon found himself in a city of shadow._

They noticed a blue spiral on his shoulder as it glowed brightly. Suddenly, his wound faded away, and he returned to full consciousness. Bright smiles spread across, and Raposa chanted, "Mike, you're a hero!"

"Good job, guys!"

"You rock! You're my heroes!"

One voice stood out from them all, the Creator's voice. "The blue spiral is a symbol of my protection, whoever bears it shall be kept under my safe grasp. Good luck, my little Raposa." All the Raposa felt a brief burning in their left shoulder, and behold, there was the spiral. It happened all across the world of the Raposa, and many celebrated and did little dances, never feeling more free or safer.

Samuel walked to the group huddled around Mike, smiling beneath his hood. "I am not just a protected Raposa..." He said, and lifted his sleeve, revealing the mark on his hood on his other shoulder. "I have been chosen by the Creator to be her prophet, and I am..." He seemed at a loss for words. "...similar to Lilith, I suppose. By the way, a great happiness will soon fill the air; I suggest you look for Mari." The Raposa turned, and saw Mari and Jowee talking beneath a tree.

During the commotion of happiness and wonder, Jowee walked over to Mari. "Meet me by the tree near that your house, okay, Mari? It's important." Jowee led Mari over to the tree.

"Jowee, what is it?" Mari seemed a tad concerned.

"Well, Mari, we've known each other forever."

"Yeah."  
"And we danced, and I got you a flower."

"Ah-huh." Mari agreed.

"And we kissed at our secret cove."

"Jowee, where are you going with this?"

Jowee knelt down and pulled out a necklace. Preserved by a clear material, stood a flower exactly like the one Jowee had given Mari at the dance. It was like a dandelion in its wishing-stage, only pink with a little star in the center. To its left was a yellow spiral charm, and to its right a blue spiral charm. The necklace was made with shiny brass disks. "Mari, will you... marry me?" He barely had time to finish his sentence before Mari gave him an over-tight bear hug, knocking him over.

"Yes!"

The Raposa giggled and smiled as Mari bowled Jowee over in a giant hug. Perhaps she should have given him a little warning first. Samuel couldn't help uttering a well-deserved, "I told you so."

Later, the Mayor made an annoucement. "Villagers of Sakitoto, I fear I have wronged you all. Thus, I no longer wish to take my place as Mayor, I will leave that to Mari. I will return here one day, but until then, I want to travel the world and study other Raposa cultures. Goodbye, my friends." With that, the Mayor waved good-bye, and, cane in hand, walked out through the front gate. Lilith and Mike suddenly seemed to sadden, and the two heroes walked to a tree, and sat on protruding roots. Mari and Jowee, each holding one of Heather's paws, walked over to the two. Heather was completely cured of shadow, which brightened the mood.

"What's wrong, Lilith, Mike?" Jowee asked.

"All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Salem, if it wasn't for Wilfre." Lilith muttered.

"And I believe in a thing called karma." The Creator echoed gently. The Raposa looked up as the Creator continued. "I also believe in second chances; this being a perfect example of the two." A light shot forth from the sky, and shone on Village Hall. "I hearby restore Wilfre." There was a wisp of shadow in the light, and it dissolved to reveal Salem. He floated down slowly, and there were mixed responses quickly forming.

"What's going on?"

"Is the Creator out of her mind?"

"I wanna cupcake!"

"! ."

"..."

"You know, Wilfre is pretty cute when you think about it."

"Zis is a catastrophe!"

And Salem floated to the ground, and a blue spiral appeared beneath his cloak. "I have been spared?"

"Yup." Said Jowee.

"But, I, I did such horrible-"

Lilith walked over. "And we have forgiven you. Hey, why have you stayed in your disquise this whole time?"

"Because the ladies think I look more mysterious in it, and Salem is like, an awesome name."

Mari rolled her eyes. The Raposa gathered around once more, the future looking bright.

Jowee and Mari were soon married, Heather instantly taking her place as their daughter. The Mayor became good friends with the other village leaders, and left to study their cultures. Wilfre had no preference on what people called him, and eventually, he was reaccepted into the village. Lilith and Mike became friends, exchanging stories and fighting together, then they became best friends, then raposa starting chanting, "Lilith and Mike, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", which often led to chanting raposa getting slapped. Samuel became a very popular Raposa, often asked to talk to the Creator and predict Raposa's fortunes. Many Raposa asked him to take off his hood, and he ran off in a panic whenever he was asked. The Raposa were happy, and pondered the new adventures that awaited them.

The End


End file.
